A robot arrangement, in which a movable, programmable robot is arranged on an auxiliary axis, which is designed, e.g., as a rocker or as a linear travel axis, is known from practice. The auxiliary axis has a controllable motor drive of its own and is connected to an electric power supply. Such robots are designed as programmable articulated arm robots with a plurality of position-controlled axes of motion.